Contingency
by TyKae
Summary: When a war with Russia turns Naruto's East Coast hometown into the front lines of a battle for survival, it takes all he and Sasuke have to hold on to the people most important to them. SasuNaru, ItaKisa, KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Contingency

by  
**Tychos Kouros**

...

"Hey, Kitten." Itachi looked up from the register, giving the same, tired, welcome-may-I-take-your-order smile he'd been giving all morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Hoshi—"

"Kisame. It's Kisame, Kitten, we've discussed this." Itachi stared at him, before looking away.

"Your usual?" Kisame nodded, and Itachi put in the order.

"You know, you said once that if the world was about to end you'd consider that date with me," Kisame said, leaning on the counter.

"Seven thirty-nine," Itachi said to himself, reaching down for the ten dollar bill he knew was already on the counter.

"So have you at least thought about my offer?" Itachi counted the bills a second time as he put them in Kisame's hand, avoiding the question. He looked up when Kisame didn't move, and saw that he wasn't smiling anymore. "Just lunch some time?" Itachi looked at his watch. The next customer in line was tapping his foot, huffing, and otherwise making a show of being agitated.

"My shift is over in ten minutes, if you want to wait." Kisame flashed his teeth as he grinned, nodding. Itachi grabbed two chicken biscuits while the coffee was pouring, setting them down by the register. He noticed Kisame's chest flexing through the green tank top as he leaned on the counter, but looked back down at the coffee when Kisame caught him looking. When Itachi was finished and handed him the coffee, Kisame pushed off the counter, grabbing his order with a final grin before moving to the same table he sat at every morning. The next man in line began rattling off his order as soon as Kisame was out of the way.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his cheek against Naruto's, tightening the arm that was wrapped around the waist settled between his legs. Naruto was busy changing the channels, trying to find anything that wasn't an infomercial or a news report. Naruto threw his head back after a minute, sighing.

"There's officially nothing on."

"You should have figured that out a few hundred channel changes ago, Dobe," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"There could at least be _something!_"

"But there's not. So put it on the news and let's get some more sleep."

"I'm not sleepy," Naruto said. Sasuke shifted, grinding himself into Naruto, kissing down Naruto's jaw before nibbling on his earlobe. "Not now, Teme." Sasuke rolled his head back, shaking it.

"Damn it, Naruto. He's not coming home for hours. It's been two months! I'm horny as hell! Why the fuck not?"

"I've told you, bastard! I can't do it without thinking of Iruka and... _him._" Sasuke sighed, slipping his fingers through Naruto's.

"He's a grown man, Dobe. If he wants to get his ass tapped, that's his own prerogative."

"Don't talk about him like that! How would you feel if I said Itachi should go get himself drilled?"

"Truth be told, it would probably do him some good. It's good stress relief. That I haven't had for _two weeks_! Damn it, Naruto, ple—..." Naruto turned around to study him. Sasuke took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, leaning down to rub his cheek against Naruto's. "I need you." Sasuke held his breath while Naruto stared at the TV.

"Fine, but we're doing it my room," Naruto said, before Sasuke pushed him off and dragged him towards the bedroom.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself," Kisame said. Itachi kept staring at the chicken salad he'd grabbed, poking at the pieces of lettuce with the plastic fork. "I mean, it's pretty pathetic that I've been coming by here for two months and only know stuff like your name and how old you are and shit." Itachi shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" He took a bite of his salad, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth along with it.

"Shit, I don't know. Do you live alone or with your parents?" Itachi finished chewing, then took a drink from his Coke.

"My parents are dead. I live with my brother."

"Ah... sorry about your parents."

"Don't be. My father was an international crime lord and drug smuggler. When about a dozen international agencies finally got him cornered, he killed my mother and committed suicide. " Kisame watched Itachi as he took another bite of his salad.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"So who did you live with?" Kisame asked.

"We went into an orphanage."

"You don't have any family?"

"They're all back in Japan. And when they found out about my father, they refused to have anything to do with us. Committing suicide made my father an embarrassment to them, and getting caught pretty much meant anything of my father's, including us, was to be disowned," Itachi said, taking another bite of his salad.

"Oh... so did you get adopted?" Itachi stopped chewing on the piece of chicken in his mouth, staring hard down into the near-empty bowl. He swallowed hard and took a sip of his drink.

"Something like that," he said. Kisame watched Itachi, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I keep meaning to ask you. What are you doing here?" Itachi looked up, his face expressionless, yet Kisame could see something like surprise in his usually icy eyes. "You just don't seem like the type to be happy with working a cash register as a grease pit like this." Itachi shook his head a little while he finished off his drink.

"It's not about being happy. It's about having money. I have rent to pay, food to buy, a brother to take care of, and classes to pay for whenever I have time to take them," Itachi said.

"What are you studying?" Kisame asked. "When you have time to take the classes, I mean." Itachi looked out the window, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Biochemistry." Kisame laughed, a few customers turning to stare at him.

"I knew you were too smart for a dump like this. I mean, shit. What do you want to do?" Kisame asked. Itachi stared down at his hands.

"Psychiatry, I guess. I've always liked learning about how people think and what goes on in peoples' heads. Biochemistry isn't too bad, and it prepares you for both the biology and chemistry sections of the MCAT. I doubt I'll ever be able to afford getting that far, though..." Kisame watched Itachi stare at his hands, and was about to speak when Itachi surprised him with a question. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked.

"What do you do? Where do you live? Your parents, and all the stuff you asked me," Itachi said.

"Well, I live on the military base. I'm a Special Forces instructor for the Navy SEALs and SWCCs. As for my parents, they—" he said, before stopping when he noticed Itachi staring at him, mouth open a little. "You okay there, Kitten?" Itachi nodded, blinking a few times to get his eyes focused again.

"I'm just surprised you have enough rocks in your head to get you past that many classes and tests," Itachi said, pinching the bridge of his nose, massaging it. Kisame grinned.

"I'm full of surprises, Kitten." Itachi glared at him, but Kisame only laughed again, and Itachi's glare softened.

"So, the SEALs and..."

"SWCCs. Swicks. Special Warfare Combatant-craft Crewmen. It's the Navy's second Special Forces division. Basically, they drive all kinds of cool shit boats, and specialize in vessel boarding and the infiltration or exfiltration of other Special Forces units. Such as, if the SEALs or any other Special Forces group ever need to infiltrate somewhere for a mission by water, it's the SWCCs who get them there. And if they need to get picked up, they do that too. And they're pretty much the only people who can do that sort of thing in shallow water, like swamps or beaches, where it takes special crafts to be able to navigate the areas without getting beached. They have almost the same training as SEALs, which is why I handle both of them."

"And you got into that sort of thing... how?" Itachi asked.

"Well, my parents own a major fishing company. They have fleets in the North Atlantic, North Pacific, Baltic, Caspian, Norwegian, Barents, and Greenland Seas, and are about to try to get one started up in the South Pacific. So I was basically working on a ship from the time I could walk. And even more importantly, I was freezing my ass off in the Arctic Circle. I couldn't even count how many ice storms I've worked in. I've only fallen overboard once for being a dumb fuck, and that was when I was ten. The other two times were because of too much water on deck and the ship rolling from a wave. So when I was eighteen, I figured I could either keep fishing, which I'd be doing my entire life, or I could have a break from it and go into the Navy."

"The Navy was a 'break'?"

"Compared to having my testicles turned to ice cubes? And working seventy-two hour shifts hauling in thousand-pound to multi-ton fish nets and lugging around hundred-pound fishing gear? Basic training was a cake walk. It's also why I'm an instructor. It was so easy for me they put my name up as a SEALs candidate. It was more fun than being on board a ship, I guess. Playing sailor boy was alright, but it wasn't me. It was too structured. The SEALs at least gave me the chance to shoot people and blow shit up. It's still the military though, and taking orders finally got to me. So I decided to be an instructor. Now they don't give a fuck what I do, and I can still take an M16 down to the range and relax for the afternoon whenever I want to. And they pay me extra because I know so much about Arctic Circle survival. I know shit that can keep an average human alive for twice as long in Arctic waters. And techniques for increasing the time you can hold your breath underwater. Shit like that. So it all works out in the end. I still get to be close to the ocean since it's in my blood, and my family isn't pissed that I quit the business. They figure that serving the country is the only acceptable reason for not continuing the Hoshigake legacy."

"But don't you need American citizenship to serve?"

"My parents are second generation Japanese. My grandfather moved with my grandmother from Japan to Maine to establish the North Atlantic fleet, which means my father is a natural born citizen. My mother's parents moved right before World War II, and owned a small seafood restaurant in California. The two met when he was flying out to Japan to celebrate my great-grandparents' anniversary or something. Anyways, since both of them have birthright citizenship, it pretty much didn't matter where I was born. But my mother manages the Maine office, so I was born in Eastport, Maine. Having birthright citizenship means it doesn't matter how long I've been on a ship floating north of Russia, or docked in Nowhere, Norway, I'll still have American citizenship. But anyways. There's _my_ life story, Kitten. Now, I have a few more questions."

"Like what?" Itachi asked, frowning. He stared at the empty cup. Kisame grinned, softer than the toothy, predatory grins from before.

"Life before your parents died, your brother, what your favorite color is, stuff like that. But I guess what I'm most curious about is whether or not you'd be willing to spend the rest of the day with me?" Itachi turned to look at him, watching him. "I promise, Kitten, I don't bite," he said. Itachi was quiet for a moment.

"I'd like that," he said, looking away. "If you don't mind driving me around, I guess."

"Did you not drive?" Itachi shook his head.

"I take the bus every morning. It saves gas."

"My place isn't far," Kisame said. "We can walk."

"You said you lived on the military base."

"I do."

"That's ten miles away."

"So?"

"I can't walk ten miles," Itachi said.

"I can carry you," Kisame said, grinning. "And we can stop somewhere for lunch on the way. You need more than a salad. It's no fun playing with my Kitten if I have to be careful not to break him by touching him too hard."

"I won't let you carry me if I have to worry about you being perverted and thinking of touching me the entire way."

"I wasn't thinking about that, Kitten," Kisame said. "It's kind of hot that you were though." Itachi glared at him, but Kisame only knelt down in front of him.

"Hop on." Itachi stared at him.

"I thought you were kidding." Kisame looked behind him, shaking his head.

"Why would I be kidding?"

"Because it's ten miles. Where's your car?"

"At home. I run here every morning. Now come on, Kitten." Kisame grabbed Itachi's thighs and pulled them forward, standing up. Itachi grabbed Kisame's neck to keep from falling backwards as he was lifted, and before he could say anything Kisame was already walking.

"Damn it, put me down!"

"Relax, Kitten. It'll be fun. And you've been on your feet for hours, so relax and get some rest," Kisame said, rubbing Itachi's thighs with his thumbs. Itachi nodded, laying his head on his arm, closing his eyes and feeling the way Kisame's muscles moved beneath his arms and legs. He felt himself begin to fall asleep after a minute, unwillingly admitting to himself that Kisame's scent and moving body, combined with the work of his thumbs, was relaxing to him.

"How long until we get there?" Itachi asked.

"Well, walking, I guess about three hours. If you want me to run, I can make it there in... I don't know, I can run a mile in my gear in six minutes, so with you on my back it will probably be the same. So ten miles will be about an hour. Do you want me to?" Itachi nodded, leaning his head against Kisame's.

"Alright. Hang on tight, Kitten!" Itachi wasn't prepared for the way his entire body violently bounced on Kisame's back. He squeezed as tight as he could, too focused on not letting go to be able to scream for Kisame to stop.

* * *

"This is nice," Kakashi said, sipping on his coffee.

"Yes, it is," Iruka said, looking up and smiling before looking back down at the paper he was grading.

"I've been meaning to bring you here for a while now. But it's only like this in the afternoon. It loses the Cafe after about five, and then it's just busy and noisy." Iruka nodded his head, not looking up. Kakashi slipped his foot out of his shoe, smirking underneath his mask. Iruka's eyes clenched shut, his face warming.

"S-stop," Iruka said, trying not to whine.

"I don't think you want me to," Kakashi said, grinding his foot harder.

"I have to finish this grading."

"School is out, they won't care."

"When school isn't out anymore, it will need to have been done."

"You won't have to worry about that anytime soon," Kakashi said, lowering his foot. Iruka stopped writing, looking up.

"Are things really that bad?" Kakashi looked down into his coffee, taking a sip while he dug around in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he had two cards. He slid them across the table to Iruka, who picked them up and looked at them. The first thing he noticed was his and Naruto's pictures on the front, with their names and personal information.

"Those are passes to the military base. I want you to keep them close. Don't worry about clothes, but you both should get together important little heirlooms and keep them in a bag. Small bags, not suitcases. Backpacks, or something. Pack laptops if you have them, and one or two bottles of water. I can't say anything will happen or not, and I don't want to scare you, but...," Kakashi rubbed his foot down Iruka's leg, "I just want you to be ready, just in case." Kakashi smiled, his eye squinting.

"So it's more than just a submarine near New York and a hijacked oil rig...?" Kakashi didn't answer, but reached his hand across the table and played with Iruka's hand.

"Let's go back to my office in a little while," Kakashi said.

"I should probably go back and get my things together."

"Relax, 'ruka. There will be time for that tonight. And nothing may happen at all. I just want you to have those in case something does." Iruka nodded his head, staring down at the ID badges. "Iruka, don't—"

"I'm scared, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded, rubbing his thumb over the back of Iruka's hand.

"I'll make sure you're okay." Kakashi had the same grin on his face. Iruka nodded, and squeezed Kakashi's hand.

* * *

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto, pulling him against his chest.

"Fuck," Naruto said, panting. Sasuke smirked, sucking on his earlobe.

"We're not going two months without it again," Sasuke said, kissing up Naruto's jaw. Naruto nodded, his eyes screwed shut. "Love you, Naruto."

"Love you too, bastard," he said, pressing his forehead against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke let his hand trail down Naruto's back, fanning out his fingers as he neared Naruto's ass. "Sasuke, I'm too tired to do it again." He chuckled, running his finger along the inside of one of the cheeks.

"Shower then?" Naruto started to answer, but Sasuke dipped down inside, squeezing the cheek in his palm.

"Fuck yes," Naruto said under a whine.


	2. Chapter 2

Contingency

by  
**Tychos Kouros**

...

"Nice, isn't it?" Kakashi said as he watched Iruka stare at his office. Iruka nodded as he walked up to an antique globe, reaching out to touch it before drawing his hand back. "That's an authentic 18th century globe, even showing the location of where they thought the Northwest Passage was." Iruka looked at it, leaning in closer to see the faded words written across the north of Canada.

"It's beautiful," Iruka said, smiling.

"You really like it?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded. "Take it then. I hate that thing." Iruka's smile vanished, his mouth open as he struggled for words.

"W-why?" Kakashi chuckled.

"It's useless. I have no idea why they gave the thing to me. I mean, let's say I get a call: 'There's been a terrorist attack in Kyrgyzstan.' What am I supposed to do? Run to my trusty globe and consult whatever sea monsters are in nearby oceans? I mean, sure, it looks nice and it's valuable, but it's completely functionless. I'd rather you have it."

"I have nowhere to keep something like this though," Iruka said. Kakashi shrugged.

"Meh, it was worth a shot. I've been trying to get rid of it since they gave it to me. Anyways, sit down, relax," Kakashi said, taking Iruka's bag and setting it his desk. Iruka sat in one of the black leather chairs, folding his hands in his laps as he leaned backed.

"Am I allowed to be here?" Iruka asked, looking behind him at the sound of dress shoes tapping on the hallway floor. Kakashi looked up after pulling a file out of his desk.

"Of course. It's my office. I don't need permission."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, won't they ask questions? I don't want you to get into any trouble." Iruka could tell Kakashi was smirking under his mask.

"If I wanted to, I could throw you over the desk and fuck you until your throat was raw. I don't answer to them. I answer to to the people back in Langley. And if the jarheads around here don't like it, then tough shit. It's me, or no one. We're doing them a service by working with them. And they know it." Kakashi looked back down at the file. "It keeps my rather high-maintenance ego stroked."

"I've never noticed your ego needing to be stroked," Iruka said.

"Because, Dolphin, your job is to keep something else stroked." Iruka coughed, blushed, and glared, only managing a laugh out of Kakashi. "And you do it very well." Iruka managed to maintain the glare, reaching for papers in his bag. "I hope you won't be doing those when we're at dinner."

"Of course not. But I want to have them done so I won't be thinking about them. Where are you taking me again?"

"Hopefully against the desk, if you'll let me." Kakashi put up a hand before Iruka could yell. "That new place by the harbor."

"That five-star restaurant?" Iruka said. Kakashi looked up, an eyebrow cocked.

"I guess?"

"I'm not dressed for that! And anyways, it's too expensive. You should have told me..."

"You'd have told me not to make the reservation."

"Exactly!" Kakashi stood up, moving behind Iruka.

"Iruka, the cost doesn't bother me. And you look fine. If anything, you're overdressed, in my opinion."

"You're a pervert." Kakashi smiled, massaging Iruka's shoulders.

"And you love it," he said, working a knot out. Iruka did his best to resist, but quickly melted. Until a knock of the door had Iruka swirling around. Kakashi stood up, glancing at the door. "Come in." A bearded man with a cigarette stepped in, dressed in military fatigues, looking down into a folder.

"Here's the report on last night that you wanted." He walked into the office, stopping when he looked up from the folder. A grin spread across his face. "You're busy, I take it?"

"Not quite, but give me a minute," Kakashi said, smiling. Iruka jerked away, standing. He reached for his bag, but the man the stopped him, handing the folder to Kakashi.

"Sit down, please, I'm only here for a minute," he said, putting his hand out. "Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka shook his hand, sitting down, folding his hands in his lap again.

"Iruka Umino," Iruka said, nodding. Asuma smiled, leaning on Kakashi's desk.

"So how long have you known Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Three months. We met at the coffee shop near my apartment. There weren't any tables available, but he offered to share his with me. He was very sweet."

"I think you're confused. You didn't know how I tasted until the next week." Iruka coughed, spluttering. Asuma just shook his head, laughing.

"Well, you two definitely seem to make each other happy." Kakashi looked up from the file. "Yeah, that's right. I've seen that dreamy look you've gotten lately when you're staring off during meetings," Asuma said, grinning. Kakashi just rolled his eyes, grinning back.

"Just thinking about the fine ass I've been getting, that was all," Kakashi said.

"I'm still in the room!" Iruka said, glaring. Asuma laughed again, pushing away form the desk.

"Anyways, is that what you needed?" Asuma asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll make a few calls and get a few satellite photos. I'll give you guys what you need before I leave for the day." Asuma nodded, waving. "Oh, hey! How's Kurenai doing?"

"She's doing good. Thanks for the rush job on her clearance, by the way. I really appreciate it." Kakashi nodded, waving as Asuma left. Iruka looked around the room, reaching for his bag.

"Kurenai is his girlfriend, in case you were wondering. Things are getting pretty serious between the two." Iruka nodded, looking at Kakashi. "He's a good man. A military intelligence officer. He's one of the best in the entire world. He does both Counterintelligence and Electronic Warfare. The CIA's been asking me to work on getting him to retire and transfer to us. He's happy, though. One of the smartest I know. And easy to work with. He's the one I work with the most. I couldn't ask for a better person than him." Kakashi looked up, watching Iruka stare at him. "What?"

"Do you really think of me that much?" Kakashi looked back at him, nodding. "Do you think of _me_? Or just sex with me?" Kakashi was quiet, before looking down to the file. Iruka frowned, pulling a folder out of his bag and looking over papers.

"I could get sex anywhere. If I tried, I could get it from anyone I wanted. Sex, as important as it is to me, means nothing in the end. Because I _could_ get it from anywhere and anyone. You have something else. There's a reason you're the one I do things with, and the reason has nothing to do with sex. It has to do with you being a beautiful, amazing person, who I could lay with on the couch for hours and be perfectly content. No sex. Just being with you makes me happy. Being with you, going places with you, looking at you, talking to you... that's what I think about. And don't you _ever_ forget that. Got it?" Iruka smiled, nodding. Kakashi stood up and walked over to him, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips, before pressing his cheek against Iruka and whispering in his ear. "I love you, Iruka." Iruka smiled, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck.

"I love you too." Iruka said. Kakashi smiled, standing up.

"I'll get all of this done, then we can head out." Iruka nodded, getting back to his paperwork. "Hey, after dinner how about you stay at my place for the night?" Iruka looked back up at him, watching him. "I mean, you said the kid's boyfriend is over for the night, right? So he'll be too busy to mind." Iruka rolled his eyes, digging his cell phone out of his bag.

"Don't remind me."

"You don't approve of them?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised. Iruka shook his head.

"It's not that I don't approve. I just don't like being reminded of their more... _physical_ activities. I'm glad he has someone, yes, and Sasuke is a decent enough boy. They've known each other for years, and I've never had a reason to think he was a bad kid. But he's still my little Naru. He's still the little boy I rescued out of the orphanage, the little boy I held at night when he had nightmares and cried because he felt lonely. Even though he's grown up now, nothing's changed. As long as he lets me, I'll always be his 'ruka and he'll always be my little Naru. It's just uncomfortable being reminded that time's gone by and that things might change one day." Kakashi nodded, looking at the computer screen and beginning an email while Iruka called the apartment.

* * *

"Well... here we are, Kitten," Kisame said, out of breath. He walked up the driveway, leaning against the wall as he dug in his pocket for the key.

"Please put me down," Itachi said, Kisame's shirt balled in his fists as he gasped for air. Kisame smiled, kneeling for Itachi to stand. Itachi's knees shook as he put his weight on them, falling forward when he stood on his own. "Fuck..."

"You alright?" Kisame asked, turning to help Itachi stand. Itachi nodded.

"Legs just hurt..."

"Poor baby," Kisame said, making a face at Itachi. Itachi glared back, stretching his arms slowly.

"My arms hurt, too. And now my uniform's fucking soaked in sweat. Most of it's probably yours. You sweat like a pig." Kisame grinned, opening the door.

"You can take a shower while I make us some lunch."

"I have nothing to change into."

"I can lay some clothes out for you," Kisame said. "They might be a little big, but they should still fit." Kisame opened the door and let Itachi in, shutting the door behind him as he walked across the living room, leading Itachi to a short hallway. "This," he said as he opened the door, turning on the light, "is the bathroom. The bedroom is right here." He knocked on the nearby door behind him, leaning back to let Itachi into the bathroom. "I'll lay you a change of clothes on the bed. Towels are in the closet over there. Relax, and take your time," he said with a smile. "Is tuna salad okay with you?" Itachi nodded, looking over the bathroom. Kisame smiled as he watched him for a second, before closing the door and heading to the kitchen.

Itachi made his way to the shower, pulling his sweat-soaked shirt off and setting it by the sink. He set his shoes by the wall, and paused at the button on his pants. He shook his head at himself, reaching into the shower to turn on the water, before dropping his pants and boxers and setting them on top of his shirt. He pulled off his socks and stepped into the warm water, sighing as it hit him. He slid the door shut as he felt his muscles begin to unwind, leaning against the wall as steam began hitting his face. He leaned his head on the mist-soaked tile as comfort lulled him into a light sleep.

After enjoying a few minutes of the warm shower, he woke himself up enough to quickly wash off and step out, the shock of cold air waking him up. He dug through the cabinet for a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he headed for the door. As he walked out and turned in the direction of the bedroom, he collided into a wall of warm skin and hard muscle, reeling back and banging his head on the wall. He looked up in time to catch a flash of toned abs before the shirt covered them, and warm hands caught him as he was falling.

"Shit, sorry," Kisame said as a hand massaged the back of Itachi's head. "Does it hurt?" Itachi leaned his head against Kisame's chest, shaking his head as he melted. "Hey, wake up," Kisame said, shaking him. "Seriously, are you okay?" Itachi jerked away, squeezing the towel tighter.

"Yes, no thanks to you shoving me into the wall," Itachi said, throwing a glare. His eyebrows furrowed when Kisame laughed, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing.

"If I'd shoved you against the wall on purpose, I'd have made sure you'd have enjoyed it," Kisame said, sharp teeth flashing. Itachi felt heat in his breath as he stared into Kisame's predatory eyes. Then Kisame squeezed his shoulder and laughed, walking towards the living room. "The clothes are on the bed. Take as long as you need," he said over his shoulder. Itachi nodded and staggered through the doorway, into the bedroom. Just like Kisame had said, a black tank top, a pair of dark blue athletic shorts, and dark gray compression shorts lay on the bed. The room was full of blue; multiple shades of blue in the carpet, a bluish off-white on the walls, and dark blue bed sheets. They were colors that Itachi appreciated. He relaxed as he sat down on the bed, but was shocked by how little bounce the mattress. He pressed it with his hand, smirking as he thought about how well it fit for Kisame to sleep on the equivalent of a plywood board. He leaned back, enjoying the feel of the dark blue comforter. His breath still hot from the moment before, he felt his eyes began sting. He closed them tight and curled on his side, only meaning to rest to eyes. But it was soon after when he found himself relaxing into sleep, his hand clenching the sheets and his thoughts drifting to the way the bed smelled like the shoulder he'd enjoyed burying his face in during the run from work.

It was a few hours later when he finally woke up, the sky darker than the bright afternoon sun. He smelled Kisame's scent, enjoying the warmth of the quilt around his shoulders, until the hardness between his legs reminded him of where, and how naked, he was. He snapped up, the quilt slipping from his shoulders as he looked around the room, the clothes still on the bed where they'd been hours before. He took a few deep breaths to let himself soften, before throwing on the clothes and heading for the door. He stopped at the door, checking himself to make sure he wasn't noticeable through the pants, before opening it and heading for the living room. He gripped the pants, feeling as if they were just loose enough to fall down, only then noticing just how large the clothes were on him. He found Kisame lounging on the couch, flipping channels on the TV with the remote. Kisame smiled, sitting up.

"Sleep well?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at the ground, his shoulders tense.

"Sorry." Kisame looked at him, an eyebrow cocked. "For falling asleep in your bed." Kisame chuckled, standing up.

"That's nothing to be sorry for. You were tired. I put the sandwich in the refrigerator, or I can grill some salmon if you want something fresher." Itachi shook his head, stepping out of the way. "Sit, relax," Kisame said with a smile. Itachi sat in the middle of the couch, his back straight as Kisame brought back a plate with the sandwich. Kisame stopped when looked at Itachi and smirked. "Yeah, that's relaxed," he said, rolling his eyes. "Lean back, get comfortable," Kisame said, giving Itachi the plate and pushing him back against the couch by the chest. Kisame sat down next to him, propping his feet up on the coffee table as he began watching the news. Itachi picked at the sandwich, glancing over at Kisame.

"Hey...," Itachi said, looking down at the floor. "Thanks." Kisame watched him for a moment, before smiling.

"The tuna was already made. I just slapped it on some bread. Nothing to thank me for." Itachi glared, letting it soften when Kisame pretended to ignore it.

"Not for that, dumbass. I mean, for that too. But for... you know. Everything." Kisame looked over at him, watching as he stared at the sandwich.

"You deserve it." Itachi's head whipped around. Kisame glanced over, shrugging, before looking back at the TV. "I see you every day, and you look like shit. Bags under your eyes, thin, pale, I've never seen you happy, or even healthy. You aren't a junkie, you aren't someone who parties a lot, you're a hard worker, and you're smart. There's no reason for you to be working in that grease pit. So it wasn't hard to figure out that things are pretty tough for you, and I'm sure there are a few things you didn't mention earlier. You...," he said, thinking. Finally, he shrugged. "You deserve more than that. There aren't many people out there like you, ya know? Responsible, hard working, and cute as hell to top it off. I know I probably came off as some kind of creep—"

"You did." Kisame rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Yeah. But I figure, I gotta keep putting the net out there. In fishing, you can't catch fish where your gear isn't set. I figured that if I kept at it, maybe one day my offer would be right for you at the time, and I'd get the chance to help you out and get a chance to start something with you." Itachi stared down at the floor. After a few seconds of silence, Itachi suddenly smirked, shaking his head. "What?"

"You actually have a fucking brain. The world _is_ ending." Kisame laughed, his hand reaching out take a playful smack at the back of Itachi's head, before finding a comfortable spot across Itachi's shoulders. Itachi stiffened, and Kisame began to pull away when Itachi's hand reached up to stop him. Itachi was still, before squeezing Kisame's hand and slowly moving over against him. Kisame leaned his head against Itachi's, electricity running through him when he caught Itachi letting out a deep, quiet sigh. They sat, the news droning on, before Itachi looked up at Kisame. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kisame said, taking the sandwich still in Itach's hand and setting it on the plate. He leaned back, shifting Itachi between his legs, Itachi's back resting against his chest. "Although if we're thinking of the same question, I'm proud to say the answer is ten." Itachi turned around, confused, but Kisame shrugged and pulled him back. "I guess we're not. Anyways, what's your question?"

"You like me, right?" Kisame snorted, pulling him tighter.

"No shit." Itachi glared, even though he knew Kisame couldn't see it.

"... even though you know I have baggage?"

"For a catch like you? I'd take all the baggage in the world."

"And anything that happens between us, it involves my brother."

"Kinky," Kisame said, wrapping his arms around Itachi. Itachi flailed, breaking out of the grip.

"Not like that, fucking pervert. And if you ever think of my brother like that again I'll—" A hand over his mouth shut him up, his glare continuing the threats that were being muffled.

"Kidding, Kitten. I was kidding. Your brother's important to you, so he's important to me. I'd never ask you to leave him behind. First of all, because I know you wouldn't. But mainly because I know you'd be miserable if you did, and that wouldn't be making you very happy. So yes, Kitten, I understand. Both he and you are welcome here. I can afford to take care of you both, and I'm more than willing if it will make you happy." Itachi kept glaring, only quieting.

"If you ever joke about that shit again...," Itachi said as soon as the hand left his mouth, trailing off with a few deep breaths. Kisame pulled him back against his chest, whispering hushes in his ear.

"I'm sorry," Kisame said, rubbing Itachi's arms. "Will you talk about it?"

"No." Kisame nodded. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now." Kisame kept rubbing for a few minutes, before turning Itachi's head and kissing the tip of his nose.

"Whoever they were, and whatever they did, I'm not them. I'll never hurt you, and I'll never hurt your brother. Just say the word and I'll give you everything I possibly can. And if you need more, I'll work to get it for you. And it won't cost you a thing, understand?" Itachi watched Kisame's eyes, before nodding. Kisame held him, nuzzling him. "All I want is for you to be happy." Itachi felt warmth was over him as he melted in Kisame's arms, curling up as he pressed his cheek against Kisame's shirt.

"I have another question."

"What?" Kisame asked.

"Did you intentionally give me clothes that don't fit?" Kisame laughed, pulling Itachi up to straddle his waist.

"Those were the smallest clothes I could find. The pants and underwear are for working out in the summer, and the tank top is one of the ones I wear to show off with."

"I thought it looked familiar," Itachi said, smirking.

"Although, even if I wasn't trying, you look _very _hot wearing my clothes," Kisame said, teeth flashing through the predatory grin. Itachi felt a pressure moving near his ass, and smirked.

"I can tell." He sat up and looked down, surprised to see the tent in Kisame's pants much larger than he'd expected. He looked at it for a moment, blushing when he caught himself staring.

"I already answered that question." Itachi's gaze snapped up, his blush burning hotter and spreading. "Later, though. When you're ready." Kisame eased Itachi back down, sitting up a little to keep from pressing himself against Itachi. But Itachi nestled himself back down between his legs, and shifted until he could find a way to make the position comfortable. "If you want to stay a while, I can grill some salmon for dinner." Itachi watched the news report show military bases and empty skies.

"I'd like that," he said, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke poured a glass of milk while the ramen was in the microwave. He listened to the hum of the microwave and the droning of the news, and, in the other room, the hiss of the shower. Putting the milk jug back in the refrigerator, he leaned on the counter and watched the bowl turn. After a few seconds, he started to listen to the news, talking about increased activity at bases in the middle of nowhere. A "military expert" was being introduced when the microwave rang. He started to call for Naruto, only to hear the shower shut off just as his mouth was opening. The door swung open as a towel-bearing Naruto walked fast to the couch, taking a flying leap into a sprawled-out position.

"Hungry much?" Sasuke asked, blowing on the ramen as he picked it up, along with the milk, and walked over to the couch where Naruto was waiting, the towel just barely covering him. "I figured you'd be full by now." Naruto made a face, shoveling the ramen into his mouth as Sasuke stared at the skin the towel wasn't covering. After a few bites, Naruto looked up and watched Sasuke stare at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, talking around the mouthful of noodles.

"Nothing. Can I not look at you?"

"No. Not like that."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, feigning hurt in his voice.

"Like you're about to rape me." Sasuke smiled, leaning into close to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Who says I'm not?" Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's earlobe, only to grunt when Naruto's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Not while I'm eating, bastard." Sasuke rubbed his ribs, smirking.

"You're always eating."

"And you're always horny." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like having sex with me."

"You must not remember the two times before the nap and the shower, then." Naruto said, working on his ramen again.

"Now that mention it, you _were_ begging for it harder, faster, right there, oh, _please_, Sasuke, _yes_..." Naruto choked, gulping down the noodles before coughing, throwing blind punches at Sasuke who leaned backwards, out of range, laughing.

"You're such a fucking bastard," Naruto said between coughs.

"And you're a dobe who doesn't chew his food," Sasuke said, leaning in to kiss Naruto's forehead. Sasuke caught the elbow aimed for his ribs, smiling as he pressed his lips between Naruto's eyes. "Dobe."

"Teme," Naruto said, smiling. "I just wish you weren't such an asshole." Naruto got up to answer the phone, giving Sasuke a chance to steal a bite of ramen. Naruto returned, looking at his ramen carefully.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Iruka. Did you touch my ramen?"

"What did he want?"

"He's not coming home tonight, he's sleeping over at _his_ place," Naruto said, poking at his ramen. Sasuke grinned, scooting closer, only to find Naruto move away as he got close. "Shouldn't have touched my ramen, bastard." Sasuke watched him eat for a moment, before sliding off the couch and moving between Naruto's legs. "The fuck are you—" Naruto said, losing the rest of his question in a moan as Sasuke made quick work of the towel and took Naruto in his mouth.

"Consider this my apology," Sasuke said, before dragging his tongue up along Naruto's quickly hardening erection.

"Apology ac-cepted," Naruto said, shoveling the last of the ramen in his mouth and throwing the empty bowl at the table. He grabbed Sasuke's hair as he gulped the last of it down, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Sasuke apologized.


	3. Chapter 3

Contingency

by  
**Tychos Kouros**

...

"This is really nice," Kakashi said as the waiter led them to their table. Iruka looked around, sticking close to Kakashi's side.

"I'm really under-dressed, Kakashi," he said.

"Not enough, Dolphin. Not nearly enough..." he said, frowning. Iruka jabbed an elbow in Kakashi's side before moving to his seat. He wasn't quick enough, though, and Kakashi was there to pull it out for him, causing Iruka to blush as he whispered his thanks.

"What can I get to drink for the two of you?"

"Wa—"

"What are the better of your wines?" Kakashi asked, cutting off Iruka. The waiter eyed him a minute, before answering.

"Well, we have Montrose, Mouton-Rothschild, Clos Erasmus, Domaine de la Romanee Conti La Tache—"

"What vintage?"

"1995."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were insulting me." Kakashi said, frowning underneath his mask, his eyes hard. The waiter, however, seemed impressed.

"I apologize, you truly know your wines. I saw a bottle of Domaine de la Romanee Conti Richebourg, I can check to see if it's still there."

"1929, I hope?" The waiter smiled, nodding his head before walking away.

"Really, Kakashi, it's fine. I'd just like some water."

"You can have your water, too," Kakashi said. "Have you looked over what you want?" Iruka shook his head, opening the menu.

"Oh my—" he said, clapping a hand over his mouth and ducking his head when people turned to look. "Kakashi, these prices!" Kakashi looked down, shrugging.

"Sit down and relax. It's no big deal," Kakashi said, smiling softly when Iruka shot him a disbelieving look. "Just enjoy the meal, and then the bill will have been worth it." Iruka nodded, putting his hand over the prices as he looked for the simplest meal he could recognize the name of. The waiter came back with an old-looking bottle, setting it on the table as he began to unscrew the cork.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked as he worked the cork out. Kakashi looked over at Iruka, who shook his head.

"We'll need just another minute," Kakashi said. The waiter nodded.

"I'll be right back with your glasses." Kakashi looked at Iruka.

"I don't have any idea what any of these things are," Iruka said. Kakashi smiled, closing his menu.

"Do you have anything in particular in mind?" Iruka shook his head. "Well, then how about their Baked Stuffed Lobster? It's supposed to be their most famous dish."

"I guess I'll have that then..."

"I'll order the other things for us," Kakashi said, giving Iruka another smile as the waiter returned.

"You've made up your minds?" Kakashi nodded his head, opening his menu again.

"He'll have the Baked Stuffed Lobster, and I think I'll have the... American Bouillabaisse. Also, we'll both be having orders of Lobster Bisque, Seafood Newburg, and... the house Seafood Chowder, please. Also, he'd like a glass of water." The waiter nodded, scribbling on his notepad.

"For your salads?"

"I'd like Caesar," Kakashi said, looking at Iruka.

"I'll have the same," Iruka said, looking down at the table before glancing out the window. The waiter nodded, taking the menus and setting down two wine glasses, filling them before leaving. Iruka watched a large houseboat entering the dock. The dock was fascinating to look at. Sailboats, houseboats, speedboats, jet skis, all rocking from side to side. Iruka watched the seagulls, dark specks in the darkening orange of the sky. Kakashi took a sip of his wine, looking out the window.

"Just wait until the sun sets. Even with the harbor lights, the stars are beautiful."

"We'll see the sunset?" Kakashi nodded, moving his foot next to Iruka's. Iruka took in a deep breath, a warm shudder running up his spine. Iruka closed his eyes, feeling the way Kakashi's foot left the shoe and moved up his leg, moving to the inside of his thigh before pressing against his groin, rubbing the hardness. Iruka was breathing hard, eyes lidded enough to see the evil grin across Kakashi's face. Suddenly the foot was gone, and before Iruka could ask, a salad plate was being put in front of him.

"T-thank you," Iruka said. The waiter set the glass of water down.

"Is the wine to your liking?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. The waiter smiled, before leaving. Iruka could feel his heart pounding his chest.

"You should try the wine," Kakashi said. Iruka looked at the glass, before picking it up and taking a sip. It was sweet, but with a twang of something he couldn't describe. He took another, deeper sip, feeling the gentle warmth that spread through his throat and chest. "Do you like it?" Iruka nodded, taking a sip of his water.

"It's different," Iruka said. Kakashi smiled, nodding. Iruka watched as more ships began to enter the harbor, heading in for the night. He sipped on his wine, waiting as the sun fell.

By the time they'd finished their meal, hours later, Iruka was the victim of a warm meal, a romantic sunset, a beautiful night sky, and too many glasses of wine. Kakashi half-carried him to the car, helping him into the car. Kakashi drove back to his house listening to the soft snores of Iruka. Not wanting to wake him, he carried Iruka from the car to the house, taking him straight to the bedroom where he stripped Iruka down to his boxers, doing his best not to wake him. After maneuvering Iruka under the covers, and grabbing a warm shower where he tended to the hardness between his legs, he toweled himself off and slipped under the covers with his Dolphin. Kakashi gave the sleeping man a gentle kiss on the cheek, before wrapping an arm around the other's waist, and drifting off to a warm, blissful sleep.

* * *

Kisame backed out of the driveway, glancing at Itachi before putting the truck in drive and heading for Itachi's apartment. Itachi stared out the window at the night sky, eyes lidded as he rested his head against the window. He closed his eyes, drifting off, until a stop and some conversation made him turn to see Kisame showing his ID to the guards. The gate opened, and Kisame pulled away from the military base.

"Thanks for the dinner," Itachi said. "It was good." Kisame smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." Itachi nodded, sitting up. He stretched his arms, looking around the truck. He noticed oxygen tanks in the back seat.

"How often do you dive?"

"About three times a week. Once on the weekend, and twice during the week. Have you ever been diving?" Itachi shook his head. "I can take you some time, if you'd like." Itachi smiled a little, his thoughts drifting to images of Kisame wearing a skin-tight bodysuit, or even just trunks, swimming around a pool. "What's so funny?" Itachi blinked, the grin fading. He snapped his head towards Kisame, before looking out the window again.

"Nothing. I'd love to go diving some time," Itachi said, leaning his head on the window again, pressing his cheek against the glass.

"So tell me about your brother." Itachi looked over at Kisame, who was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Itachi sighed, sitting up again.

"He graduated High School last year, and is in his second semester at the university."

"Sounds like a smart kid." Itachi smiled, nodding.

"He is. He was valedictorian of his class. They've given him an academic scholarship."

"What's he studying?" Kisame asked.

"Chemistry. He always liked it. He'd bring me problems to help him with, and I guess he got turned on to it. He likes Physics, too, but I think he likes how much bigger the world of Chemistry is."

"You two sound a lot alike," Kisame said. Itachi looked at him, before looking away. There was thumping as the truck tires ran over reflectors, Kisame turning off the highway and onto a road. After a few minutes, Itachi told Kisame where to turn, pointing to a small street that led them into an apartment complex. Itachi pointed to an empty parking spot, opening the door and stepping out of the truck. Kisame got out with him, walking him to his door. At the door, Kisame placed a hand on Itachi's hip, moving his other hand to hold Itachi when Itachi didn't resist. "I really enjoyed today," Kisame said.

"Me too." Itachi leaned forward, hesitating, before lifting his arms to wrap them around Kisame's neck. Kisame moved his hands to rest on Itachi's ass, rubbing with his thumbs. Itachi sighed at the feeling of Kisame's breath on his neck, nuzzling Kisame's shoulder.

"I'd like to see you again soon," Kisame said. Itachi nodded, pulling back enough to look up at Kisame. Kisame smiled, moving one of his hands up to rub Itachi's back. Itachi's mouth opened a little, staring into Kisame's eyes. After a few seconds, Kisame leaned forward, giving Itachi a gentle peck on the lips. When Itachi didn't resist, he kissed again, letting his lips stay on Itachi's for longer. Itachi tightened his grip on Kisame's neck, his mouth opening as Kisame's tongue pressed his lips. Their tongues battled as Kisame repositioned them, pressing Itachi against the door, quickly gaining momentum in his dominance as Itachi melted in his arms. Kisame moved a hand to press Itachi's hardness, forcing a gasp out of him. Itachi's body tensed, his back arching into Kisame's, his head pressing back against the door. Kisame took the chance to suck and nip at Itachi's neck, stopping after a minute, laughing.

"Don't stop," Itachi said, his eyes closed as he panted, out of breath. Kisame grinned, sucking on Itachi's earlobe.

"How far do you want me to go?" Kisame whispered in his ear. Itachi pressed his bulge against Kisame's, dragging out a grunt from the man.

"As far up my ass as you can get," Itachi said, eyes lidded. Kisame let his grin ease, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kisame asked, looking into Itachi's eyes. Itachi looked at him, nodding. Kisame kissed him again, taking Itachi's moans into his mouth. Itachi pushed him away, digging in his pocket. He opened the door, dragging Kisame inside. Kisame pulled back, stopping him. "I don't have anything with me."

"Sasuke's got lube."

"Condoms?" Itachi looked at him.

"I trust you," he said. "But he has them if you want them."

"Not if you don't," Kisame said, smiling. Itachi smiled back. Kisame pulled him closer, moving a hand to the back of Itachi's head as he kissed him again. When they pulled away, Itachi started pulling Kisame towards the bedroom, opening the door for him as he went to Sasuke's room to get the lube. When he got back, he found a shirtless Kisame kicking off his pants, his length sticking out through the fly of his boxers. He stared at it, breathless. Kisame smirked, moving to take the lube from him. Kisame pushed him gently back on the bed, looking down at him. "We're taking this slow." Itachi shook his head, pulling Kisame's tank top he was still wearing off.

"I don't want it slow. I'm not made of glass." Kisame shook his head, leaning down.

"I didn't say anything gentle. I said slow. When I _do _get to fucking you, I'll make sure to fuck you rough until you're screaming," Kisame said, voice deep and predatory. Itachi nodded, taking fast, deep breaths as Kisame made quick work of the pants that were too large. His underwear was gone soon after. Kisame turned and dropped his boxers before lubing up his fingers. Itachi spread his legs, lifting his ass. Kisame looked at him and smiled. He moved his lubed fingers down and teased Itachi's entrance, drawing gasps and sighs. Itachi suddenly moved, taking the tip of Kisame's finger in his ass. Kisame pulled it out and moved on top of Itachi, pinning him with his free hand. "No, Kitten. Slow. Like this," he said, pressing his finger in gently, drawing a moan out of Itachi as the finger slid steadily into the tight ass. "Relax," Kisame whispered in his ear. Itachi nodded, breathing heavily as the finger began moving in and out.

"Please," Itachi said, his voice whining. Kisame smiled, moving his finger at the same pace.

"Patience, Kitten. We have all night to have fun."

* * *

Sasuke stood in the kitchen, boxer-clad after a warm shower to ease his tired muscles, the aftermath of an active day, and an especially active night. He poured himself a mug of freshly brewed coffee, shaking his head as it bitch slapped him awake. He put a bowl of ramen in the microwave and poured a glass of milk, taking another sip of coffee as he leaned against the counter waiting for Naruto's breakfast to be ready. He put the coffee down and looked at the front of the newspaper he'd set on the counter for Iruka. Across the front was a picture of soldiers running drills. More of the same. Sasuke read the article, waiting on the ramen, when the sound of the front door opening gave him a shot of self-consciousness. A miserable-looking Iruka walked through, dropping his bag on the couch before turning for the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Sasuke, looking Sasuke's half-naked body up and down. Sasuke looked away, trying to hide himself in the microwave as ballit spun Naruto's breakfast around.

"You made coffee?" Iruka asked. Sasuke nodded, moving to pour Iruka a mug. Iruka waved him off, grabbing a mug out of the sink. Sasuke watched as Iruka took a gulp, shaking his head from the heat.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, the shock of being caught half-naked wearing off. Iruka shook his head, moving for the couch.

"Head hurts," Iruka said setting the mug on the small table before leaning back on the couch, putting an arm across his forehead. The microwave dinged, and Sasuke was quick to grab the bowl and the glass of milk, and to Naruto's room – making a point to slow himself down, feeling a need to show pride. As he closed the door behind him, Naruto rolled over, looking at him.

"Iruka's home," Sasuke said, setting the ramen and milk on Naruto's bedside table. Naruto looked at him, chuckling. "What?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

"It's just funny," Naruto said, taking a sip of milk.

"What is?"

"How you got caught red handed." Sasuke looked at him. "Where were you when he came in?"

"The kitchen." Naruto almost choked on the milk, trying not to laugh. "You could have been fucking me on the couch and it wouldn't have been more obvious." Sasuke leaned down, pinning Naruto to the bed.

"I would have, but you wouldn't let me," Sasuke said, nibbling on a spot of Naruto's neck that he knew was a weak spot.

"F-fuck you, bastard," Naruto said.

"You haven't asked to in a while, so I guess you can be on top this time," Sasuke said, straddling Naruto.

"N-no, bastard. Not now," Sasuke pressed his erection against Naruto's, grinding them together. Naruto growled, doing his best not to make any noise. He pushed Sasuke off, glaring. "Teme." Sasuke smirked, watching Naruto as he started his breakfast.

"Dobe." Sasuke stood, digging through the pile of clothes on the floor for his pants and shirt.

"You don't have to leave!" Naruto said, mouth still full of ramen. He sat up, moving over to stop Sasuke. Sasuke caught Naruto, who was on his knees, and hugged him, holding the blond's head against his chest. Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead, running his hand down Naruto's back, smiling.

"I need to head out. Itachi's probably wondering if I'm ever coming home," he said, chuckling. He kissed the tip of Naruto's nose, smiling. "Love you, Dobe."

"Love you too, Teme," Naruto said, hugging him around his waist. "Just a few more minutes?" Sasuke nodded, letting Naruto pull him back onto the bed. Sasuke propped up on his elbow, looking down Naruto's still naked body while Naruto grabbed his breakfast. Naruto noticed him, and glared. "Why is that all you every think about?" Sasuke shook his head, pulling Naruto to him.

"It's not _all_ I think about. _You're_ all I think about, but it's not always sex." Naruto glanced down at his ramen.

"Like what?"

"Like your beautiful smile. Like the way your eyes shine whenever you're happy. Like the way you always help people whenever they need it. Like the way you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world for letting me get close enough to you to do all the things I do," Sasuke said, running his hand over Naruto's chest, giving one of his nipples a passing rub with his thumb. "Or like the way you curl up against me when you fall asleep during a movie. Or the way you aren't as scared when I hold you during thunderstorms. Or even the way you pout and play hard to get."

"That's what you think about?" Sasuke nodded.

"Which is why I'm always horny," Sasuke said, dragging his hand down to settle in the blond hairs of Naruto's groin. "Because I can't get you off my mind." Naruto smiled, his face flushed.

"I love you so much, Teme." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's lower back, rubbing it with his fingers.

"I love you too, Dobe. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Naruto nodded, kissing Sasuke on the cheek before going back to his ramen. "So are you feeling better?" Naruto nodded, slurping the noodles. "Good," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a peck on the lips before standing. "Listen, I really need to head out. I'm kind of worried about Itachi. He hasn't called me all morning." Naruto set the bowl down again and hugged Sasuke around the waist, kneeling up to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I'm sure he's fine," Naruto said. "I'll call you later, okay?" Sasuke kissed Naruto again, deeper than the peck from before, and rubbed the back of Naruto's neck.

"See ya later, Dobe."

"Bye, Teme!" Sasuke walked past an unconscious Iruka, locking the apartment door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the apartment, unsettled by how quiet it was. He checked the couch first, before heading to his brother's bedroom, thinking he was probably still asleep – odd, given the time of day, but possible. He opened the door just enough to stick his head in, calling his brother's name.

"Ita— **the fuck!**" Itachi jolted awake, staring at his brother in the doorway. Kisame was slower to wake, sitting up and rubbing his head, mouth widening in a yawn. Sasuke stared for a minute before turning around and walking away, heading for the front door. Itachi grabbed his boxers and chased his brother. He caught him just as he was outside the door, grabbing him.

"Sasuke, stop!"

"Who the fuck is he! And what are you.. you two...oh, God!" Sasuke said, dragging a hand down his face as an aftershock of reality hit him.

"Sasuke, I can explain..."

"What's to explain! You had se—" Itachi clapped a hand over his mouth, dragging his brother inside, though Sasuke resisted. "Stop!"

"Sasuke, get inside!"

"Not with him in there! Hell no!" Itachi found the back of Sasuke's neck and forced him inside. Itachi locked the door behind him, holding Sasuke by the wrist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke?" Sasuke's jaw loosened before his clenched it, gritting his teeth.

"The fucks wrong with me! I'm not with the one—"

"You're the one screaming outside where all the neighbors can hear!" Sasuke scoffed, pacing away before turning around again, opening his mouth to say something, but stopped. Silence drowned the room, before the sound of a door opening made Sasuke's chest drop. Kisame, wearing his boxers and shirt, walked out of the bedroom, looking at the two brothers. Itachi looked him, then grabbed Sasuke's wrist again. "Me and my brother need to talk." Kisame nodded, stepping out of the way as Sasuke, glaring molten anger, was dragged past. Itachi got Sasuke in his bedroom, closing the door. Sasuke was quick to cut his brother off, muffling his yelling down to a normal, albeit equally harsh, level.

"Who the fuck is he, Itachi! How drunk did he get you!" Sasuke stopped, glaring at his brother. "Or is this about money?"

"No, Sasuke, why would you even think—"

"What am I supposed to think! You didn't tell me anything! I didn't even know you were dating anyone, yet alone... God! You can't even tell me when you like someone enough to let 'em... you really don't even care that much?" Itachi's concerned look flashed to rage. Sasuke didn't even have time to react before a hand was clenching his shirt and the wall slamming into his back.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me again, Sasuke! The _fuck_ I wouldn't tell you if I'd gotten to that point with anyone! I spent the day with him yesterday, and yeah! I might have fucked up! But you shut your fucking mouth and listen to me before you start saying I don't _care_, do you understand!" Itachi asked, slamming Sasuke into the wall again. Sasuke finally broke, a few drops of falling from his eyes before he was choking on sobs. Itachi grabbed him and held him, guiding them back to sit on the bed. Itachi whispered hushes in Sasuke's ear, holding his brother close. He broke away only for a second, throwing his shirt on before he was back at Sasuke's side, holding Sasuke's head to his chest.

"Aniki!" Sasuke suddenly wailed, clenching Itachi tight. Itachi rubbed the back of Sasuke's neck, nuzzling the top of Sasuke's head.

"Shhh. It's okay, Otouto. It'll be okay..." Sasuke shook his head, gasping.

"I'm so sorry! Please...! I'm so sorry..." Itachi leaned Sasuke's head back, kissing the wetness under his eyes.

"No reason to be sorry, Otouto."

"I yelled at you, and..." Sasuke shook his head, burying it in Itachi's chest.

"I'm sorry I yelled, too. I love you, Sasuke," Itachi said, kissing the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke nodded his head, hugging Itachi tighter, his voice muffled in Itachi's shirt. Itachi waited until Sasuke's sobbing lightened, before easing him into standing, holding him. "Go lay down, Sasuke. I'll grab a shower, get you some water, and be in there in a minute, okay?" Sasuke nodded, holding on to Itachi before letting go, head to his room. Itachi frowned, walking up to Kisame, who was sitting on the couch. Kisame stood when Itachi walked up.

"I wasn't sure if I should still be here or not..." Kisame said.

"No, no, really. I'm... sorry." Kisame shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. Last night was..."

"Last night was great. It was too fast, in hindsight... but it was still great," Itachi said, giving a small smile. "Look..." Itachi started, but stopped, shrugging. Kisame put his hands up to hold Itachi, pausing to see how Itachi would react. Itachi leaned in, letting Kisame touch him. Itachi leaned his head back, breathing in as Kisame's moved up to the back of his head. Kisame leaned down, Kisame him gently, before deepening it. He pulled away, making sure the kiss wasn't too long.

"So..." Kisame said, a half-question.

"I still need to talk more with my brother. But... I'll see you later?" Kisame smiled, hugging Itachi.

"Yeah." Kisame said with a nod, running his hand through his hair. "I should go."

"I'll go get your pants," Kisame chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Itachi went back to the bedroom, grabbing Kisame's pants off the floor. He walked up and handed them to him. "I need to grab a shower really fast and get back to him, so..." Itachi said as Kisame was putting on his pants. Once he was through with his pants, Kisame kissed Itachi's forehead, hugging him with one arm before heading for the door. "See you at the usual time?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Kisame said, smiling. Itachi nodded as Kisame closed the door. He headed for the shower, making it quick enough to make sure everything was washed off, especially the smell of sex, before stepping out again and toweling off. Still wet, he threw his boxers back on, and headed for the kitchen to grab a cup of water. Then he headed for Sasuke's room, opening the door to find Sasuke sitting on his bed half undressed, staring at the floor.

"Hey..." Itachi said, walking up to Sasuke. He put the glass of water on the nightstand, sitting down by his brother. "Are you alright?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Scared." Itachi nodded, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"About what?" Sasuke sobbed again, turning to cling to Itachi.

"Don't wanna lose you." Itachi held him tighter.

"You'll never lose me, Sasuke. No man or sex or anything will ever come between us. We're brothers, Sasuke. Those bonds don't break." Sasuke nodded, but didn't say anything. "Has anything we've ever been through changed things between us?"

"No, but this is different!"

"How is this different?" Sasuke looked away, shaking his head.

"You're mine. You've always been mine... and now you're his."

"Did things change because of Naruto?" Sasuke snapped his head up, staring at Itachi. "Don't go there!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke. You love Naruto. You love him a lot. But does loving Naruto mean you love me any less?" Sasuke shook his head, his bangs whipping the sides of his face.

"Never, and it never has."

"Well..." Itachi said. "It's not so different. I won't lie to you. Sex this early was a mistake. And believe me, Sasuke, I feel horrible for making you go through that. But that's something we need to work out later. Sex is a ways away, for now. And if we get there and you're not comfortable with it, I'll slow it down until you are." Sasuke nodded, a smile beginning to work its way back, before disappearing.

"And what if he doesn't accept that?"

"He will. And if he doesn't, then he's not the kind of guy I thought he was."

"Who is he, anyways?" Itachi took a deep breath, looking down at the floor.

"You know the guy I told you about who shows up every morning?" Sasuke started to stand up, but Itachi pulled him back down.

"That's him! You slept with _him!_"

"He made a clever point about how I once said that if the world was ending I'd go on a date with him. So, we had lunch, and I realized that he's not near as strange as he seemed. I spent the day with him, and it was nice." Sasuke nodded.

"It's just weird." Itachi looked at him, waiting. "You know. You having... sex. I mean, I always said I'd be comfortable with it. I even told Naruto I would when we were talking about Iruka having sex, but... this is different." Itachi nodded, rubbing Sasuke's back. "You haven't had sex since..." Itachi stopped rubbing, closing his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, Sasuke."

"No, really." Sasuke shook his head. "I don't... I don't want to talk about it." Itachi let out a deep breath, nodding.

"You can talk to me about whatever you want. Including that." Sasuke nodded, leaning against Itachi. Itachi leaned back onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke crawled up beside him and curled up, his head against Itachi's chest. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's bare back, burying his face in Sasuke's hair. "I miss this."

"Me too," Sasuke said. Sasuke was quiet, his breathing getting slower. "You promise things will never change?"

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke nodded into Itachi's chest, smiling. "I'll always be here for you, Otouto."

"I love you, Aniki." Itachi smiled, hugging Sasuke.

"I love you too." The two laid there for an hour, before Itachi had to get up and leave for work. Sasuke, who was already in a light sleep, splayed out on his bed and fell into a dreamless, deeper sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Sasuke woke up. He dropped his pants and boxers, the last of his clothes, and headed for the shower. While he stood waiting on the water to warm, he suddenly felt his stomach turn. A wave of cold and fear washed over him, and he bared managed to get himself over the toilet before vomiting. After the rolls of convulsions passed, he leaned back, sitting on the floor and bringing his knees to his chest. He curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Contingency

by  
**Tychos Kouros**

...

Kisame pulled into parking lot of the coffee shop hours earlier than usual. He stepped out of the truck, looking through the window for Itachi. Itachi, who was working at the register, saw him. Kisame waved, rubbing the back of his head as he headed through the door. A customer left the counter with their coffee and headed for their table just as Kisame walked up.

"Hey," Kisame said, leaning on the counter.

"Hey. You're here early," Itachi said, reaching for a cup to pour Kisame's usual order.

"I got home and realized I still had your uniform. Lucky I checked here before I drove out to your apartment." Itachi nodded.

"Yeah. This is my spare. But... thanks," he said with a smile. Kisame reached for his wallet, pulling out a ten. As Itachi set the coffee down and reached for the ten, Kisame grabbed his hand, running his thumb along the back.

"I'm really sorry." Itachi looked in Kisame's eyes, smiling with a small shrug.

"Nothing to be sorry for. We didn't do anything that I didn't want, and it certainly wasn't your fault my brother walked in on us." Kisame nodded, staring down at the counter.

"I thought we could spend the day together again," Kisame said after a minute. "Go to the park or to a movie or something."

"I'd like that," Itachi said, getting Kisame's change. Kisame smiled, pushing off the counter.

"You mind if I hang out until your shift ends?" Itachi handed him the change and leaned on the counter with his head in his arms.

"I suppose not. Stalking me as a boyfriend is certainly better than stalking me as a stranger," Itachi said, smirking. Kisame grinned and nodded. "You're really just gonna sit there for four hours?"

"I can get a paper to read. I also need to find a movie, and I probably need to plan my dives for the weekend." Kisame leaned down, tilting Itachi's head up out of his arms and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiled, then grabbed his coffee and set it on a table. He went out to his truck and grabbed his bag, stopping to get a paper. Once he was back inside at his table, he pulled out his planning book and opened the newspaper, turning to the movies section first. He tapped his finger on the table, trying to find something Itachi might like. He turned his head to look out the window when he heard deep popping sounds in the distance. Not seeing anything, he looked back at the newspaper, glancing over at Itachi to check on him. He was turned around, doing something with the muffins. An airplane roared overhead. Kisame ignored it at first, until he heard the loud scream of the planes' descent. He looked up, just in time to see the plane – smoke billowing from the side, flames roaring out of the engines – falling straight towards them.

"Get down!" Itachi turned around just in time to see the plane slam into the parking lot and skid into the far end of the building. Heat swelled as glass broke, the ceiling crumbling above them. Kisame felt the table knock over on top of him, his bag landing by his shoulder, as rubble fell around and on top of him. He was quick to get up, pushing the rubble and debris off of himself as he coughed from the dust. Air sirens wailed in the distance. He tore open his bag and dug for his sidearm, running with it towards what used to be the counter. He jumped over the counter and dug into the crumbled plaster. "Itachi!" He grabbed the blocks of masonry and threw them off, using his hands to claw through the pile of plaster and feel for any part of Itachi's body. He felt the soft-yet-firm feel of an arm and worked as fast as he could to clear it off of him. When he found Itachi's head and shoulders, he worked to get his hands underneath Itachi's arms, trying to get in position to drag him out. A sheet of plaster feel down, and crumbled over his back. Shaking it off, he got above Itachi's head and pulled him from under his arms, relieved when his body slid out of the debris easily.

He pulled Itachi to a clear area and laid his head on Itachi's chest, choking on a laugh when he heard a heartbeat and felt the weak – but existent – rise of his chest. He slipped a hand up underneath Itachi's neck, and tried to feel for any serious injuries. He heard rustling, tables being pushed as the other patrons began to stir and help each other. A woman screamed, and Kisame looked up. A Russian soldier, unsteady on his feet and clearly injured, had his assault rifle aimed, almost as if trying to decide whether to shoot. Just as the Russian began to turn, he grabbed his pistol and fired three shots. One missed over the man's left shoulder, the second hitting his throat, and the third hitting his face. The soldier fell, blood spurting in the air. Kisame was quick to cross the cafe, checking to make sure he was dead and that no one else would be climbing out of the plane's wreckage. Sirens wailed in the distance as ambulances and fire trucks mobilized. Kisame rushed back to Itachi, carefully picking him up and taking him outside, where he laid him on the ground and knelt next to him. He let out a deep breath, and ran a hand down the side of Itachi's face. It was then that he noticed the stream of blood running down from Itachi's head, staining the dust coating his face. He wiped it away enough to find where the wound was, before leaning down and kissing it gently, shaking his head as he closed his eyes and waited on an ambulance.

* * *

Naruto held the heavy suitcase against his hip with both hands, taking each step at a time as he followed Iruka down the stairs, the helmet smacking the sides of his head with each step. Soldiers with assault rifles stood around the armored personnel carrier while two soldiers, one in front of and the other behind, escorted Naruto and Iruka. The soldiers grabbed the two suitcases Iruka and Naruto were carrying and threw them into the vehicle, "helping" Iruka and Naruto climb in quickly as well.

"Load up!" The soldiers quickly clambered back inside the vehicle. Naruto started sweating from the heat that was swelling inside the dark, crowded machine, the only light being small vents that the soldiers looked out of for enemies. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and a hand rub his arm as Iruka pulled him closer and leaned his head on Naruto's. Naruto gripped Iruka's arm as the APC turned and pressed the passengers against each other, before he was pressed back into his seat as it sped up and charged down the highway, the engine drowning out the sounds of his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and pressed closer to Iruka, who moved a hand up to rub Naruto's head.

The APC stopped some time later, the sound of gates opening waking Naruto up more fully. A few minutes later, the soldiers were unloading, and Naruto was struggling to get out of the vehicle. He hit his head as he climbed out. He pressed on the back of the helmet as he was handed his suitcase and pointed in the direction of some steps that led down to a door. He entered the underground structure, Iruka close in front of him. White lights lit the hallways as footsteps echoed all around. They turned and entered a stairwell, and, after a few flights, entered a new hallway. They were led past three doors, before the soldier stopped and knocked on one near the end of the hallway.

"This is Mr. Hatake's quarters. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to what I was doing." The man walked away as Iruka nodded, leaving him to wait as Kakashi could be heard walking towards the door. As it opened, a tired-looking Kakashi took a deep breath, pausing before he grabbed Iruka and held him close. Naruto looked down at the ground, leaning against the wall.

Kisame sat against the wall by the cot Itachi was resting in, running his hand through Itachi's damp hair. He looked over Itachi's half-naked body, his clothing removed when the medics first checked him out. Kisame had also been checked out, and had his shoulder bandaged. A medic walked up, a fresh IV bag in his hand, and began replacing Itachi's empty IV. Kisame leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Will he be okay?" The medic looked at Itachi.

"I don't know." Kisame nodded, turning to look at the man.

"So it's bad?"

"I don't know." Kisame clenched his jaw, lowering his head. "What I mean is, this could be fatal, or it could be nothing. It depends on more variables than I can think of. And it would be difficult for a well-equipped hospital to measure the various levels of proteins in the blood, yet alone for us here in this shithole. We're running low-tech until we can move above ground safely." Kisame stayed quiet, nodding to show he was listening. The medic shifted his weight from one foot the other, then leaned against the wall. "Basically, we're watching for rhabdomyolysis. It's a condition where widespread, severe muscular injuries cause the muscles to breakdown. The shit the muscle breakdown releases into the bloodstream can fry the kidneys, which is what kills people. On the bright side, he has a few things going for him... first of all, we were prepared. They know that crush syndrome – one of the biggest causes of rhabdomyolysis, which is when people are in buildings that collapse from bombings or earthquakes – is something we'll deal with a lot in national emergencies. So we're stocked with what I need. But it's just a waiting game. He might not even have _any_ problems with it. It's just one of those things that you have treat with the expectation of a patient having, even though there's just as likely a chance that they won't. Does that make sense?" Kisame nodded, turning to look at Itachi while he talked.

"Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"No. I didn't see anything that looked too bad on his head. He got a nasty bump, but the worst it did was break the skin. His back and neck also feel fine, but there's only so much I can know from just feeling it. The techs are getting the equipment running and doing diagnostics, and I promise he'll be getting his head scanned to make sure there's not bleeding. I'm not seeing any signs of that though. All I know for sure is that his head has a nasty gash, which we stitched up, that his wrist is sprained, if not fractured, and that his shoulder is pretty fucked up." Kisame leaned his head against the cot, listening to Itachi breathe.

"Thanks." The medic nodded and walked away. Kisame watched Itachi's chest rise and fall, and reached over to grab a limp hand. "I'm sorry, Kitten," he said, closing his eyes, clenching them as they stung. He sat there in silence, until the heavy thuds of boots had him opening his eyes.

"I said I'm _fine!_ Za—!" The whiny voice trailed off into a yelp and a grunt as he was dropped onto a cot, the larger man kneeling down and grabbing the younger man's wrist.

"Stop," the deep voice snapped, and the other's body went rigid, then limp. Kisame watched as the man bandaged the wrist, then stood. But the two thin arms reached out and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He was still for a moment, before he snaked a hand up around the younger man's back and shoulders and pulled him close. They held each other, until the younger man looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Kisame!" The larger of the two stood up slowly, turning his half-bandaged head. He nodded towards Kisame, who nodded back.

"Hey Haku," he said, pushing off the wall to stand, and nodded towards Zabuza.

"Who's that?" Zabuza asked. Kisame turned and looked Itachi, staring. Zabuza frowned and nodded his head, walking up and putting his hand on Kisame's shoulder. "Sorry." Kisame kept staring at Itachi, until he sighed and gave a shrug.

"What happened to your hand?" Kisame asked, looking at Haku. Haku rubbed the back of his head, standing up.

"I was running when the sirens went off and tripped," he said with a small laugh. "I just got a little scrape. It's nothing to wo—"

"That reminds me. I need to check your knees and ankle." Zabuza said, moving toward Haku.

"Zabuza, you need to stop worrying about me so much. I can take care of myself." Zabuza gave Haku a cold glare, until Haku finally sighed and sat down. "You worry too much."

"I worry just enough to cover your clumsiness."Zabuza said. Kisame smiled, watching Zabuza fuss over Haku's slightly swollen ankle. He sat on the edge of Itachi's bed, squeezing Itachi's hand.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch in the living room of Kakashi's quarters, his suitcase open on the ground in front of him. He held a picture frame in his hands, running his thumbs along the wooden edges. In it was a picture of Sasuke, shirtless, as he leaned against a large rock in the shade of a tree, the valley a background behind him. His head was leaned back, his eyes closed, as he rested. Naruto remembered how pissed Sasuke had been when the camera clicked. Or, rather, how pissed he was once he'd had the energy to be. It had been Sasuke's idea to go hiking one weekend, something he did to clear his head when the stress of studying started to get to him. One day he'd suggested that Naruto go with him, a day of just the two of them, surrounded by nature. So, for the special day, he decided to take one of the more physically intensive – but highly rewarding – trails up to a particularly beautiful spot.

They'd spent hours sitting with each other in that spot, looking down at the trees. Until they'd stripped and cooled off underneath the waterfall. It was another picture Naruto kept of Sasuke – naked, standing underneath the waterfall. He kept it in the frame, behind the front photograph visible against the glass. The only reason Sasuke had let Naruto keep it was because it showed off his body, and because he'd promised to keep it hidden. He rubbed his fingers along the back of the frame, smiling as he thought about how wonderful that swim had been.

"Boyfriend?" Naruto whipped his head to the side to find Kakashi's face just inches a way, resting on the back of the couch. Kakashi only smiled when Naruto glared. "Iruka's told me a little about him. He sounds like a good man." Naruto looked back down at the picture, teeth clenched.

"He is." Kakashi nodded, looking at Naruto. As the silence pressed on, he could see Naruto stare into the picture, his mind lost in thought.

"If you know where he is, I could help get him here." Naruto turned and stared at Kakashi, studying his face.

"Why?" Naruto finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would you help me?" Kakashi stood and shrugged, walking around to sit on the couch next to him.

"Why not? You're a good kid. And on top of that, Iruka cares about you, so—"

"So you think helping me will get you in his pants?" Kakashi smirked, making Naruto even angrier.

"I already get in his pants without having to help you." Naruto opened his mouth to yell, but Kakashi cut in. "I know you're not comfortable with it, and I'm sorry for that. But I'd give the world to see Iruka happy, and you being happy makes Iruka happy. And like I said, you're a good kid. Not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but you compensate." Naruto glared. "And if nothing else, you'll be making sure that he's safe." Kakashi said, nodding towards the photo. Naruto lost all traces of anger in his face and lowered his head, closing his eyes. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If I get you his address, you can send people to get him?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet.

"I can," Kakashi said, standing to get a pad for Naruto to write on. Naruto quickly wrote down Sasuke's address, and handed it to Kakashi, who looked at it and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi shook his head and began folding the paper to put in his pocket.

"Nothing. I'm sure he's fine," Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto watched him as he walked out, trying not to think too much into it. He looked down at the picture again and tried to get his mind on other good memories. Naruto heard Iruka walk up behind him, leaning back when arms came from behind and gave him a loose hug. That was when Naruto felt his eyes begin to burn, tears welling against the lower lids. Iruka pressed his cheek against Naruto's, holding him tighter.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Asuma's open door as he stood in the doorway. Asuma looked up from his computer, various radio frequencies blaring behind him, with a pen between his teeth.

"Here's another pickup, if it's not too much trouble," Kakashi said. Asuma shook his head, waving Kakashi in as he picked up the phone. Kakashi handed him the paper and sat in one of the chairs in front of Asuma's ask while Asuma punched in a phone number. Then Asuma looked at the address. He took the pen out of his mouth and looked at Kakashi, then covered the receiver with his hand.

"You know this is a hot zone, right?" Kakashi nodded. Asuma looked at him, studying him. "What exactly are you getting out of this?"

"It's the kid's boyfriend, " Kakashi said. Asuma smirked.

"Nice. You got a photo?" Kakashi nodded again.

"I can get you one," he said. "So how hot are we talking?" Asuma turned to his computer and brought up a map.

"Come look. It was white hot when I checked in twenty minutes ago. They were trading artillery about then, and now it seems a bit cooler. Probably because there's not much left to fight over. There are a few evacuation teams in the area, so I can see if one will pick him up."

"Thanks," Kakashi said. Asuma nodded, talking into the phone to begin the pickup request. Kakashi started to leave the office, but Asuma called after him.

"Expect a call soon. They're already doing assessment for a counter-offensive, and you'll be involved." Kakashi waved his hand as he left, heading back to his quarters.


End file.
